The revenge of Tartarus
by Elementrix
Summary: First Fanfic: Percy's worst enemies are reforming from the depths of Tartarus. Not only are they the monsters of his past, they are infused with the powers of Chaos. Unique Percy/Monsters pairings.
1. I Find a Stone Stalker in my Cabin

**Hey, Elementrix here, this is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate some reviews!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Hi, my name's Percy Jackson and I'm about to die. I admit that was a bit sudden, but hey, a guy can say stuff like that when he happens to be a half blood.

I know, being a half blood doesn't sound too cool, and it isn't. I'll some it up. You know the Greek Gods? Zeus, Hermes and Athena? Yeah, well, they're alive; and let's just say when they find a mortal like you and me attractive, well… the outcome is me. A half-blood… The other name for it is a demigod. I think you can guess what that means. Yep, I'm half god, half human.

Sounds sweet, right? I mean, look at Hercules, he had super strength and got to kill all these monsters, gaining glory, girls, big ceps… Yeah, you get the picture. I mean what wasn't cool about Hercules? One thing: He died.

Or you could look at Theseus, you know? Son of Poseidon, killed the big, bull boy? Yeah, well… He died too.

Wait, there was also that Achilles, he was invulnerable and stuff. Guess what? He died tragically too.

And then there was me: Percy Jackson, son of the sea God, slayer of hundreds, wait no, _thousands_ of monsters; not to mention Polybotes, some Titans, Kronos and (with a lot of help) Gaea herself. And, right now… yeah, you guessed it; I'm about to die too.

So hooray for me.

I've killed a lot of monsters throughout my time as a half blood and yeah, it hasn't been too great. Naturally, with my wonderful luck, they just keep coming back for more. You see, when you kill a monster it disintegrates and goes straight to Tartarus. But, since the baddies don't have a soul like you or me they just reform after a period. If you're lucky they don't reform until after a century or so. Sometimes I wonder what that feels like …

I started this awesome monster killin' career around 12, so it's been rough since the beginning. I mean, I wouldn't call the memories of my past all sunshine and rainbows, but compared to what's happening now, it's starting to look that way.

And that's all because Medusa's back, and I know she's after me.

I killed Medusa when I was 12, so no big deal right? She can't be too hard to beat if I'm now 17. That's what I've been trying to tell myself over the past week, but whenever I think of her, I have a fit of shivers. It was like my instincts were trying to let me know something horrible was about to happen …

Third Person POV

 **One Week Earlier**

Sunlight poured through the open window of the Poseidon cabin, bronze hippocampi reflected the rays directly into Percy's face. He groaned in his tiredness, sea green eyes watered, trying to adjust to the light. The son of the sea God sat up from bed and wiped his face wearily. Putting on an orange camp half blood shirt and jeans. He checked his pocket for riptide and felt its familiar presence pressing against his leg. He smiled and went to open the door.

"What the …" only, there was no door.

Percy's wind went reeling. Who could have stolen it? The Hermes cabin, sure they stole things, but his door? Seriously? His mind wandered towards the Apollo cabin, the Ares cabin?

"Probably the Janis Cabin." He mumbled; they always need an extra door, having a father as the God of doorways and all.

Percy scanned the room, wondering if anything else had been stolen while he was sleeping.

"Holy Hades!" He cried. There, standing in the corner of the room was some guy staring right at him.

"Dude." Percy said, "What in Hera's name are you doing in my cabin?" The guy didn't answer. "Hello?" Percy questioned.

Growing more suspicious by the second he took out his ballpoint pen and uncapped it to reveal 3ft of gleaming Celestial Bronze: Riptide.

He advanced slowly towards the figure in the shadows.

The guys must have painted himself or something, because his clothes, his hair, his face was all grey. OK, Percy thought, might be dealing with a freako here.

As he came closer he realised the grey dude didn't even seem to be breathing. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You're one weird half blood." Percy muttered. He had to be a demigod Percy thought, no mortal could have walked into his cabin without Percy knowing.

Percy got into striking distance, when he realised the guy looked familiar… He'd seen enough stone statues up in Olympus and in the garden of Persephone (long story) that looked a lot like this guy. Not only that, he was starting to recognise who this person was. A name popped into his mind: 'Jamie Flick', he was a son of Hermes and although Percy had never spoken to him, he had seen him enough to recognise his face.

Percy stumbled back in horror as he realised what had happened. Jamie had been turned to stone.

 **Tell me what you think guys!**


	2. We Play some Flaming Ping-Pong

**Talofa! Tried to capture the real Percy Jackson. Tell me how I went.**

All the counsellors of the cabins sat around our usual meeting place. The ping – pong table in the Big House. I know, not very classy, but hey, we're AHD and if we got bored (which happened a lot) at least we had the chance to play some ping – pong.

I was sitting next to Annabeth, but I tried not to look her way. She was giving me the _look._ She always does it when something happens. Her grey, stormy eyes turn into a stony glare and her nose scrunches up real cute (but I don't tell her that). It was like she was trying to pull all these bits of information from my head and then mush it up into a book she could read. I guess sons and daughters of Athena are like that.

It must have been hard though, cause my head is pretty messed up.

Avoiding Annabeth's gaze, I looked around the room. It looked like most of the counsellors were here. I could see Leo; he made the ping – pong match interesting by setting the ball on fire. There was Clarisse, looking like she wanted to beat my face to pulp, which was normal. Piper and Jason were spending time at Camp Jupiter, so they weren't here and I could see Nico and Will, hand in hand. All in all, it was a good turnout, most of the people from the other cabins were there.

All the talking stopped once Chiron walked into the room. He was in full Centaur form with his white, mare horse body from waist down. He was wearing an orange T-shirt that read: 'This bad boy has a heart of stone'.

How ironic.

"Hello everyone." He said. We all muttered our replies. "Now, we all know why we are here." He continued.

"Yeah," Clarisse said, "Prissy, had an accident in his pants after finding someone in his cabin." People snickered.

Chiron stamped his hoof. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple Clarisse." He gave her a steady look, and she slowly crumbled.

"Whatever." She muttered.

Chiron sighed, but he seemed satisfied. "Jamie was found in Percy's cabin this morning." Everyone turned to stare at me. "He had been turned to stone." Chiron continued.

The room grew quiet and the Stolls hung their heads.

"His funeral pire will be burned tonight." Chiron said. "But right now we need to focus on what did this and how we can track it down."

"I have an idea." I said darkly. "It was Medusa, looks like Tartarus is after revenge and has sent one of my old enemies to get it." Everyone winced at the name of the darkest place in the underworld. "Sorry." I said.

I heard Clarisse muttering that it was all about me, stuff like that. But I knew what I said was true.

"Percy," Annabeth started. "If Tartarus _is_ after revenge and sent Medusa to kill you… Why didn't she do it she was in your cabin?"

"What?" I said. "How would you know she was in my cabin?"

"Oh, yeah sure." She said. "Jamie, the _stone statue_ , just _walked_ to your cabin hoping scare you when you woke up." Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, I hated it when she did that.

I opened my mouth to say something, but realised she was right and frankly me and my fantastic hypothesis of Jamie just appearing in my room wasn't.

I gave her a smirk, "Thanks for the update wise girl." Her face went bright red, _good sign,_ I said to myself; then her hand went for her dagger. _Bad sign._ I scrambled away from her quickly and then it was her turn to smirk.

"Stop the drama love birds." Clarisse snickered. And of course, that's when I realised everyone was looking at Annabeth and me. I could feel my face growing hot and I decided to change the topic.

"Um," I said. "Chiron, could I get a new door because it seems Medusa took mine…"

"Actually…" Travis Stoll said. "That was us." He and his twin brother grinned and high fived each other. I sighed.

"Annabeth is right." Chiron said, "Medusa must have dragged Jamie into Percy's cabin, but the question is: Why didn't she kill Percy?"

"Maybe this is all just a really crazy joke?" Leo suggested. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Yeah, forget it." He said.

I said, "I don't know why she didn't kill me, but honestly, would it have been any better if she did?" I hoped someone didn't say otherwise. Clarisse (no surprise) looked like she would.

Before Clarisse could say anything, Annabeth cut in, "I guess all we can do is capture Medusa and question her." She slipped her hand into mine, like she was trying to give me strength.

"I doubt that'll be easy if she turns everyone she sees to stone." Will said.

"Hey, me and Annabeth have done it before, we can do it again." I said, hoping I was right.

Suddenly a satyr ran in and whispered in Chiron's ear nervously. It couldn't have been good, because Chiron looked like he had been told he was a cow waist down. He turned to all the campers sitting around the table.

"I'm afraid," Chiron started, "It won't be as easy this time Percy. I was just told, from a reliable source, that a twelfth of the forest has been turned into stone." All the demigods around the table went quiet. "It seems…" Chiron said. "That Medusa has grown in strength by a tenth fold."

A veil of discomfort settled over the Big House.

"Well," I said. Trying to be encouraging. "It looks like we have a Snake to kill."

 **Thanks guys! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
